


Things Will Change

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Janus is not Evil, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Neither is Remus, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Sanders Sides WIP fanfic that would not leave me alone!What Happened to Virgil during Putting Others First? How will the Sides come to settle with Janus now accepted?Warnings: mentions of past self harm.RelationShips: In chapter one its just a nod to PAST Remus/Virgil and PAST Janus/Virgil. This is not Logan/Virgil, but if you see it that way I don’t mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During and Post Putting Others First aka the latest episode!  
> Things to remember during the story:  
> ~Remus is a little OC because I do NOT know how to write him in character so I just did the best I could.  
> ~Bold letters are the lies for Janus.  
> ~The underlined italicized words are what you should actually do in the case of an anxiety attack.  
> ~Logan does have feelings in this one which is why I wrote him in a Protective older Brother type deal.  
> ~Remus and Janus were never abusive to Virgil!!!! The past they shared in this story was with all the way consent and understanding!!! I want to make that very clear!

Virgil could hear what was happening. He had tried not to show himself since revealing to Thomas that he was once a dark side. He wasn’t ready to face Thomas or even the others after saying that out loud. But now it was getting bad. Virgil could feel the tension even from deep within his room. As much as it scared him, he needed to go, for maybe in some small way he could help. He at least had to try. He owed Thomas and the others that much.

As Virgil finally got up and headed to his door, arms suddenly wrapped around him, halting him in place. “What!”

“Hello, Virgil.” Anxiety froze in the arms that were holding him but his face hardened. He tried to look over his shoulder at the slimy snake.

“Deceit. What are you doing here? Let me go.” Deceit was always the one who could come into his room without him knowing. No matter how much he tried to keep the liar from entering his space, Deceit always got in.

“I can’t let you go up there.”

“What!?”

“You heard me, Virgil. I can’t let you interfere. You won’t do any good.”

“Liar!” Virgil growled and started to struggle in Deceit’s many arms once again. The yellow snake sighed behind him only to then reach forward and cup Anxiety’s chin in a gloved palm.

“Then you leave me no choice.”

“No!” Virgil screamed before his lips clashed with Deceit’s and once they met, Virgil instantly went unconscious. The yellow colored side lowered them both to the floor before securing Virgil’s hands and legs so just in case he did reawake he still wouldn’t be able to move for a while. He finished with a cloth around Anxiety's lips then sunk out of the room. He had a large frog to take care of.

~

Logan was walking to the kitchen to retrieve some medicine. During the argument about the wedding De-Janus had pulled him away rather harshly. It was what he wanted, not the whole being pulled away thing, but for Janus to take over for him. He did wish that the snake could have chosen gentler methods of course. That cane had bruised his ribs rather badly. When he passed by Anxiety’s room though he paused. He had just been paying enough attention to hear a slight thumping that was coming from within Virgil’s room. It was quite faint but after leaning closer he could still hear it.

“Virgil, I’m coming in.” Logan announced and quickly opened the door. There in a heap upon the floor was his friend tied up.

“Virgil!” Logan gasped and rushed into the room falling besides Anxiety. He lifted his friend up onto his knees but suddenly Virgil started thrashing trying to back away.

“Virgil, calm down. It’s just me, Logan. Virgil, Look at me!” It seemed to have frighten Virgil even more but still once he and Logan met eyes, some of the fight had drained from the Anxious side.

“Virgil, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you. Let me take this off.” Logan reached forward and removed the cloth that had been tied around the purple colored side’s head. “Take deep breaths, it’s alright.”

Virgil did just that, took in deep breaths and focused on Logan’s voice. He also said over and over in his mind that Logan would never do him harm. The Logical side of Thomas would never physically hurt him.

“You’ve – You’ve got to stop him.” Virgil finally said in a shaky tone.

“Who?”

“Deceit. He went to Thomas. He’s probably fighting Patton and Roman right now. You gotta leave me and go help them!”

“Virgil, that happened hours ago. I was the one who asked Deceit to step in.”

“You what? Are you serious?” Virgil practically shrieked, staring at Logan in shock.

Logan sighed before his eyes hardened. “Yes, I’m always serious, Virgil. You know this.”

“Then why!”

“The others were not listening to me and Patton was getting out of control. I asked De-well, as we now know him as Janus, to step in and handle it. He reigned in Patton. Thomas ended the video and has since gone to bed. Janus’s room has been moved to our side. Patton and Roman haven’t left their rooms since sinking out. Virgil?” Logan had glanced at Anixety, who had gone practically white and his eyes widened in now complete surprise.

“He told you?”

“Told us what?” Logan asked, not necessarily following Virgil’s question.

“His name?”

“Ah yes. Janus revealed his name to Thomas and the others, which is why Thomas came to accept him, hence why his room is now on our side. Now enough about that, why are you tied up? What happened?” Logan questioned as he took in Virgil’s state. His friend seemed unharmed other than the ropes upon his wrists and ankles. “I’m going to try to remove these.”

“De-Janus came into my room before entering the conversation, I guess. He said I couldn’t interfere, that I wouldn’t do any good. He -uhhh- He knocked me out and so he must’ve tied me up while I was out.” Virgil said though he left out how exactly it happened. It wasn’t Logan’s business though. He tried to hold still as Logan pulled at the binds.

“Well, given the circumstances, I do actually agree with him.”

“Are you for real right now?”

“Of course, I – no never mind, you know that answer. Anyway, I agree with him because it’s Patton who we were trying to stop. Well, not necessarily stop but to show that he had gone too far. And Virgil, out of all of us you love Patton the most.”

“I still would have-“

“Don’t interrupt. And no, we both know you wouldn’t have done anything. It’s not a bad thing that you care about him, Virgil, but if you would have gone up there Patton would have have gotten worse or you would have frozen and Thomas would have had an outright panic attack. What Thomas needed at that moment was Janus. He needed someone who would stick up for his self-preservation. That out of all of us is Janus’s sole job. Now let’s focus on getting you out of these. Why are they so difficult?” Logan grumbled as no matter what he did the ropes never loosened or came even remotely undone.

“Ow!” Virgil hissed as a rope was digging deeper into his already bruised wrist. “Stop, already. You won’t be able to untie them! Janus learned knots from Remus and Remus’s knots are impossible to undo. You need to cut them.”

“Alright, do you have anything to cut them with then?” Logan asked before looking about in the room. He also tried to shake himself together, the effects of Virgil’s room were starting to affect him.

Virgil lowly sighed and somewhat turned away.“Bathroom, top drawer, you can’t miss it.”

Logan didn’t stay to question Virgil’s tone, so he headed into the bathroom. Once coming to the drawers, he opened the top one as instructed and paused as he saw the contents.

“Oh.” He softly gasped out. In the middle of the otherwise organized drawer was a single razor blade, clean and glinting in the bathroom light. He didn’t even realize he had moved but once he noticed that he was back at Virgil’s side he held the blade between them.

“Virgil, is this- Have you-“

“I haven’t done it since Thomas accepted me.” Virgil quietly confessed as he looked upon his floor.

“I see.” Logan replied before taking in a deep breath to focus. They would both need to talk about this later, but for right now it was most definitely not the time. “Now hold very still, I don’t want to hurt you further.”

In the silence, Logan used the blade to cut away at the ropes. Once Virgil’s wrists were finally free, he moved and started again working on the others that bound Anxiety’s legs. “If I may just ask one more question, if you don’t use it anymore why do you still have it?”

“To remember, I guess.” Virgil answered but they both knew there was no guessing. And for now, Logan would leave it at that. He freed Virgil completely and gently got him to his feet.

“I can’t stay in here any longer, we both know that, but your wrists need healing. Come with me to my room, I have salves that will help.” Virgil knew that Logan wasn’t giving him an option, so he nodded and followed the Logical side out of his room. Just before they left though, Logan placed the blade in Virgil’s hand closing his fingers around it.

“I trust you.” Logan simply said and it was all Virgil needed at that moment. Logan believed him when he confessed that he wasn’t doing it anymore. More than that it was just that Logan trusted him, that alone meant so much. Anxiety smiled as they walked out into the hall.

“Oh.” Both Logan and Virgil froze turning to the voice. Janus stood before them seeming to have just be coming from the kitchen to head to his room. He hadn’t expected to run into any one just as Logic and Anxiety hadn’t expected to run into him.

“I am **not at all** glad you got him, Logan. I was **not** **by any means** about to release him myself.” Janus said in his typical smooth voice as he looked back and forth between both sides. The snake boi had indeed been just coming from the mind palace’s kitchen with Virgil’s favorite snack. A little bribing when untying the man you tied up in the first place never hurt anyone after all.

“Yes, well you went a little over-board with him, Janus, so excuse us.” Logan reached to steer Virgil toward his room, but the purple dressed side wouldn’t budge. He was frozen and staring at Janus. Janus seemed to deflate at that look and genuinely looked apologetic as he stepped closer to cup Virgil’s face in his hands.

“I am sorry, Virgil. I didn’t mean to go to that extreme. I – I shouldn’t have done that and again I’m sorry, will you forgive me?”

“Virgil!” Logan was the one to yelp as he forced Janus back and took Virgil’s bleeding hand into his own. Virgil had squeezed his fist so tightly that the blade in his hand had sliced his palm. Logan made him drop the blade and held his tie to the wound to stop the bleeding.

“You two may talk later, right now is not the time.” Logan was mainly speaking to Janus and finally was able to force Virgil into his room. Once the door was locked, he eased Virgil upon his bed and fell to his knees in front of him.

“Virgil, breath. Do your exercise. Hold your breath for 4 seconds, now breath in for seven seconds, finally release for 8 seconds. Repeat. Just focus on my voice. Hold for 4, good, now breath in for 7. Good Virgil, good, your doing good. Release for 8. Repeat one more time.” Logan talked him through the exercise several times until Virgil finally nodded and caught Logan’s gaze.

“I’m okay…I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure? Do it as much as you need to.”

“No, I’m good. I promise. And um…you actually did it wrong.” Virgil couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked before stepping away to grab a washcloth from his own bathroom. Once he had returned, Virgil responded. “It’s actually _breath in for 4 seconds, hold for 7, then release for 8_.”

“Oh, apologizes, I was so focused on getting you started on the exercise that I misspoken. I am glad that it worked even though I had said it wrong.” The logical side explained as he then focused his attention to Virgil’s hand. “Apologies again.” He quickly added as he pressed the dampened cloth into the cut palm.

“Ow!” Virgil hissed through clenched teeth but made sure not to pull his hand away. Logan examined the cut quickly then pressed the cloth again. “Squeeze the cloth while I get bandages and the salve for your wrists.”

Virgil did as he was told, and it was only moments later that Logic was back with the supplies. It wasn’t surprising. Logan probably had his whole room categorized that he could find anything he was looking for in seconds flat.

“The blade didn’t slice too deeply so simple bandages will suffice. I suggest applying this salve for the next week for these burns look worse that I originally thought. Let me look at your ankles.”

“NO!” Virgil yelped but Logan had already pulled up his pant leg seeing the faded cuts as well as where the ropes had burned him.

“Virgil, it’s alright. I knew that’s where they would be since you didn’t have any on your wrists. Virgil, look at me.” Logan said gently and Virgil took a moment or two but eventually met Logic’s eyes. “It’s alright.”

Virgil could only nod and he remained silent as Logic did his work. Logan applied the salve where it was needed and then moved onto Virgil’s hand to bandage it. Just as he was about to finish, he cleared his throat to let Anxiety know he was going to talk again.

“Do you wish to tell me what Janus did when he came to you?” He felt how Virgil went stiff, so he spoke in a gentler tone. “You do not at all have to tell if you do not want to, but I am concerned. You seemed so frightened in the hallway. Did he hurt you, other than with the ropes?”

“He…Janus, he…”

“You don’t have to say-“

“No….I – I can say it. He’s going to be here now so one of you should at least know. He and I …when we were both on the dark side that is….we would have…moments together….”

“Sexual moments?” Virgil only nodded before wrapping his free arm around himself. “Did he touch you when he came to you just now?” Logan went on to ask.

“He kissed me….it wasn’t a real kiss….though …Janus has knock out powers …that’s how he uses them…”

Logan stored that bit of knowledge away but came back to the present as Virgil continued. “It’s how I was able to sleep most of the time when I was on the dark side. He helped me. But what we shared… it was just companionship… Remus and I shared some moments too but I don’t know, it was different to what Janus and I shared…but it still didn’t mean anything. In…in the hallway it was just such a shock to see him and I was still getting over you knowing what I had done in the pass and it…it…”

“It was just too much all at once when you laid eyes on him?”

“Yeah…” Virgil replied as Logan finally finished with his hand, so he pulled it closer to himself.

“Well…in time I believe it would be best if you both talked since it’s as you said he will be living with us now. Well he’s always lived with us, but I know you know what I mean. But tonight is not a good time. It has been a long enough night and day for us all, you need sleep. You should stay in here as well…”

“I don’t wanna im-“

“There is plenty of room for you here and the logical solution for you to getting proper rest would be to stay in here. My room is a neutral feelings zone, stay for the night, get some proper sleep, and then we can all refocus in the morning.”

Virgil still looked hesitant, so Logan took his hand reassuringly. “I’d really prefer it if you stayed, but I also don’t wish to force you, what do you want to do, Virgil?”

“….I don’t want to be alone…” Virgil quietly admitted and Logan nodded in agreement. He didn’t want Virgil alone right now either. “Then your welcome to stay.” With that Logan, got up happy that he didn’t have to fight the issue further. He put the medical supplies away in his bathroom before returning to his bed. “I’m going to go into the kitchen to get something. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll be right back, do you want anything?"

When Virgil shook his head, Logic turned to his door, “Alright, I’ll be back in a few moments.” With that Logan left the purple clothed side to get comfortable and to have a few minutes so he could change into night clothes. He immediately looked to the floor hallway and frowned when he didn’t see the blade.

Someone else who walked by must have grabbed it or it must have been Janus. He would have to ask the snake for it back when he saw him again. It turned out that he saw him again immediately for Janus was sitting at the mind palace kitchen table.

“Hello, again, Janus.” The snake looked up at his name and his mix matched eyes followed Logan who walked to the medicine cupboard.

“Good evening, Logan. Hmm…oh, my cane must have felt **wonderful** against your ribs if your taking something?” Logan had swallowed a pain pill with a glass of water before staring back at the yellow dressed side.

“Minor bruises with only a slight pinch of pain. Inconvenience at most, nothing to worry yourself about.” Janus chuckled as he held his hand in his cupped palm.

“Oh, you know I’m **not** worried at all.” Before Logan could say anything further, Remus had stormed into the kitchen and slammed his hands on the table.

“You bastard ! You tied up ScareBear without me!”

“I do **not** know what on earth you are talking about, Remus.” Janus sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at his gloves.

“Oh, you slimy weasel! I know you used my knots! How unfun are you! If you tie up Tickle me Emo you’re suppose to invite me! I didn’t teach you those knots so that you tie him up whenever you gosh well please!” Remus pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know when he’s using your knots?” Logan said slowly so that he could come to understand what was being said. Both Janus and Remus glanced at him, the R rated creativity Side looking surprised that he was even there.

“Yes, my knots are special, LoLo. I know when they’re being used on others and usually who they are being used on. Besides out of all of us, you and your lot are too goody two shoes to be using my knots on each other.”

“ **As if they would** know the knots to ever do such a thing in the first place.”

“Exactly!” Remus yelled while pointing a black nail painted finger at Deceit. “Now apologize, you bitch!”

Janus rolled his eyes before placing his hand over where his heart would be. “Oh my dear, I’m **not at all** deeply sorry that I kept you from the **absolute joy** it was to tie up our friend.”

“Oh whatever, just don’t do it again.” Remus rolled his own eyes and turned about to leave but Logan spoke up, halting him in his tracks.

“Remus, before you go, I would like to ask you something?”

“Record Scratch.” Remus gasped before turning back to the two and looked at Logan with general surprise.

“You-You want to talk…to me?” 

“Yes, I would. Since you brought up Virgil, and since you will most likely be joining us on this side in the future-“

“Oh please, as if! You think I want Thomas to accept me? No way on a dead hose! If he accepts me, what fun will that be?”

“Fair enough. Even if Thomas doesn’t accept you, we will still be seeing more of you. So, I wish to know something….” Logan paused to see if either Remus or even Janus for that matter would interrupt him, but it seemed that both of them were honestly curious about what he was going to ask. “…did you or did you not have sex with Virgil?”

It was surprising to see but Remus had actually gone slightly pale and froze at the question. The dark side of creativity’s eyes instantly shot to Janus before immediately looking away. He then began bouncing on his toes and brought his thumb to chew on the nail. The look of fear was new on Remus to Logan and the logical side glanced at Janus before looking to Remus once more.

“….Yesssss…..” Remus finally answered, dragging out the syllable just as a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar would draw out a lie.

“Leave us, Remus.” Janus added and the green dressed side didn’t wait a second longer before rushing out of the kitchen to return to his room.

Logan had moved to sit across from the snake side and leveled him with an unimpressed stare. “Care to explain?”

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Bold words are Janus Lies, this is Post Putting Others First, also Remus is OC because I barely understand on how to write him as a character so I apologize.  
> Warning for Sword Violence.  
> Relationships: Nods to Past OctoSpider, aka Remus x Virgil, SnakeSpider aka Janus x Virgil. Also this isn’t a SpiderLolli aka Logan x Virgil but if you see it that way I do not mind.

“You wish for me to explain right now?” Janus sighed as he too leveled the logical side with same unimpressed stare. 

“I understand if you wish to do this at another time, but I need to know the story now.” Logan explained. He did not want to assume that Janus would be a problem, but he had to know for sure if the snake side would be a threat to Virgil, or even a threat to the others. 

“Very well…” Janus exhaled as he seemed to loosen the tension in his shoulders, most likely to get comfortable. This was going to be a long story. “How much do you know of the dark side of Thomas’s mind?”

“Very little.” Logan admitted guilty. He had tried for several years to study the dark side and the sides that would come from it, but he was always stopped one way or another each time. 

“Understandable, well you must first know that it’s anyone out for themselves over there. Only the strongest able to thrive and show face. Look out for yourself and only yourself. So, you can assume that the other sides were not happy when Remus and I had come to a truce and formed a somewhat friendship. They were then furious when we accepted Virgil into our group.”

“He was the weakest among of us all and so he was their punching bag. When we took protection of him and Remus started literally ripping apart sides if they even looked at Virgil with ugly looks, we were hated but the three of us managed to survive. And I, …I don’t exactly understand how it happened but I…when I got to know Virgil…I…” 

“You started having feelings for him?” Logan asked gently. He was careful with what he was saying for he didn’t know how Janus would react to the words. The snake could storm off in anger and then they would have to finish this another day. 

Janus only glared at Logan for a moment before he deeply sighed and clenched his hands. “… **No**.” 

They both could hear the lie and still they didn’t bring it up. Logan understood and nodded along for Deceit to continue. 

“I spent more time with him.” Janus continued as he relaxed his hands, gazing down at them so not to meet Logan’s gaze. “It wasn’t ideal, but it was almost peaceful to live with the three of us. As peaceful as it could be of course. The other sides were angry but with Remus on our side they left us alone. We got along and Thomas was safe with the three of you for the time being. Then I found out that Remus and Virgil had been sleeping together for a while.” 

Logan didn’t react since the octopus had admitted to it earlier, but he did lean closer, intrigued on where the story was going. 

“They had been joking about it and I at first was surprised. When I learned they were doing it while they didn’t actually had feelings for each other they were just doing it for doing it sake, I was….well, I was enraged.”

“I confronted Remus. I have never seen him so scared in all our life.” Janus confessed with a deep chuckle as if the memory itself was one of his happier ones. “He wouldn’t get close to me for a whole week after that.” 

“Shortly after I approached Virgil about the two of us to start spending nights together. He didn’t say anything about Remus, so it just confirmed that they hadn’t been together because they felt things for one another. And when I finally had Virgil all to myself, I ….it was the closest I had ever been to feeling happy. Being with him was indescribable, Logan, I had never felt like it before. And I didn’t even get to enjoy it for long.” 

“Because Virgil left to join us.” Logan stated but jerked back as Janus slammed his fist down upon the table and darkly laughed.  
“Oh Logan, Virgil never told you, did he?” 

“Told me what exactly?” Logan asked as he adjusted himself, fixing the snake with another neutral stare. 

“I was the one who forced Virgil to leave the dark side of Thomas’s mind.” 

~~~

“Virgil, are you still awake?” Logan asked quietly as he entered his room. He made a point to fully close his door and lock it. It wasn’t something he usually did but it was so that others wouldn’t bother Virgil and so that Anxiety would feel like the others couldn’t get in. 

Logan paused at the door as he caught a noise behind him. The sound of faint sobbing. Virgil was sobbing into a pillow, clenching the feathered thing tightly to his chest. Logan quickly slid back into bed and wrapped his arms around the Anxious side. 

“Virgil? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did someone come in and hurt you?” Logan asked as he tried to get the purple colored side to turn towards him, but the other didn’t budge. Virgil did shake his head though and mumbled something into the tear-soaked fabric. 

“What? I couldn’t hear you, Virgil, please tell me what’s wrong?” 

Hands wrapped around Logan finally and Virgil clenched his fists in Logan’s shirt. “You….you were gone so long…” 

“Oh…” Logan went stiff but then latched his own arms around Virgil to pull him closer so that the two sides were now basically snuggled together. He placed his hand in the brown locks of the scared side and started to gently stroke. 

“Oh, Virgil, I’m sorry.” Logic began as he squeezed Anxiety in comfort. “I didn’t realize I was gone for so long. You said you didn’t wish to be alone and that is exactly what I did. Forgive me. I’m here now. It’s alright. Try to sleep. You need rest to heal yourself, not to mention this day has not been kind to any of us. A good night sleep will help dealing with the aftermath of what is to come.”

“A good night sleep is not going happening when we have to wake up in…2 hours.” Virgil muttered as he realized what time it was. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve turned off the alarms and my door is locked. Janus has instructed Thomas to take a day and nothing on his schedule is needed tomorrow. So since he will not need us, we shall sleep a full seven hours.” 

“So your saying you’re going to …sleep in ….because of me? Wow, teach, I’m touched.” If there had been any light on in the room Logan would have been able to see the faint smile curve upon Virgil’s face. 

“Of course, you are. You and I are literally touching each other right at this mome-Ouch! You flicked me in the cheek? Why?” Logan snapped as he moved away bringing his hand up to rub at where Virgil’s nail had struck. 

“I’m going to start doing that when you take my words in a literal sense. You know exactly what I meant, but I’ll say it again. I’m happy that your willing to break your schedules, your rules, your general youness just so I can sleep. Or that we can sleep, I guess. I’m….well….I’m grateful, Logan.” 

“Yes, well…” Logan sighed as he moved back to his original position going back to stroking Virgil’s hair. “…it is the logical thing to do after all and, it is the least I can do after the day you went through. But let’s not dwell on it anymore. Let’s sleep, anything else that needs to be said, can be said at a later time. Goodnight, Virgil.” 

“Night, Lo’.” Virgil replied as he moved just a tad closer, now his head was resting under Logan’s chin. He usually wasn’t one who liked to cuddle but tonight it felt amazing. It almost reminded him of other times where he shared a bed with another. He moved away from those thoughts and settled in for the night for Logan was right, now was not the time to be thinking about that. 

~~~

It was only three maybe four hours of quiet before pounding resonated through the room. Logan jerked awake but was thankful that Virgil was still deeply asleep in his arms. The Anxious side was a heavy sleeper so only certain things would wake him. The knocking at Logan’s door was not one of them. 

“Logan? Logan! Please, it’s Patton, please I need your help!” The logical side could hear as he got up from his bed and spared a moment to tuck the blanket around Virgil. He hated leaving the Anxious side once more, but Patton seemed to be truly upset. He moved over to his door and opened it, quickly stepping out into the hall so that Patton couldn’t see within his room. 

“What is it Patton?” 

“It’s Roman! He’s fighting Janus! In the kitchen, I couldn’t stop them!” Patton was sobbing and it was all he needed to say before Logan was rushing down the hallway to the Common Palace Kitchen. When he came around the corner to the kitchen, he could see what Patton had said was actually happening. 

Roman was pushing Janus up against the stove with his faithful samurai sword. The only thing stopping him from cutting the snake in half was that Janus had been fast enough to parry his attack with his shepherds cane. Roman was dressed in a casual outfit of a simple short sleeved shirt and jeans. Janus was still in his cloak outfit. It appeared that he had not gone to bed even after finishing talking with Logan. 

Despite Thomas not being a fighter, Roman was known for having the most strength out of all the light sides. He could fight for hours on end without tiring. There were even some days that he could go as far as beat Remus in one way or another. Him squaring against Janus was in no way a fair match. 

The yellow colored side was struggling to keep the Prince back. The creative side had plenty of opens for attack, but the snake was focusing all his energy on his hold on his cane. Roman was growling as he pressed forward without yielding. Janus ground his teeth doing his best to push back with what little strength he had. 

“Where is he!? Tell me!” Roman practically roared but Janus simply glared back at him. 

“I don’t know where he is!” The snake hissed both as a reply then because the oven’s door handle was digging into his back. He wouldn’t be able to hold Roman back much longer. 

“ROMAN!” Logan yelled as he came into the kitchen and latched himself onto the creative side. 

The two struggled as Logan managed to move the red colored side backwards. Logic grabbed onto the sword with his arms around Roman. He wrestled to get Roman to drop a limb and once the prince did, Logan twisted the arm holding the sword at an awkward position behind Roman’s back. “Drop it, Roman, now!” 

When Roman refused, Logan twisted the arm further. “I said, Drop it!”

“Ah!” Roman growled as the pressure of Logan’s grip was finally too much. The sword clattered to the ground after falling out of the prince’s hand. Logan quickly kicked it away then proceeded to manhandle Roman up against a wall just outside the kitchen. Roman didn’t lose the burning fire of rage of the fight and began to now push against Logan. The bright blue side did his best to keep the creative side back. It was easier said than done. 

“Roman, stop! What the hell are you doing!” Logan barked as he pushed harder so that Roman stayed up against the wall. 

“LOGAN LOOK OUT!” Someone had yelled and suddenly the Logical side was jerked backwards. Arms had grabbed onto Logan’s shoulders and moved him in reverse back into the kitchen. A morning star mace had smashed into Roman’s chest literally pinning the prince to the wall. If the arms hadn’t pulled him away, Logan would have been pinned as well with the mace in his back. 

The logical side took a moment to glance at his shoulders. The gloved hands squeezed him in reassurance and Logan sighed out in relief. He would have to remember to thank Janus for his actions after all this. Patton had yelled out when the mace had made contact with Roman’s stomach, especially when he saw the red colored side spit out blood. 

“Oh, shut up, SappyPappy! He’s bloody fine! Get it because there’s blood and everything.” Remus chuckled but he was the only one laughing. “Anyway, what the f-bleep-k is going on? I could hear you guys all the way in the dark side!”

“Though I do not agree with the language, I too want to know what is going on? Roman explain to us what you think you are doing?” Logan agreed as he moved forward once Janus dropped his hands. Roman’s chest was the only thing pinned so he lifted his hand up to wipe his mouth. 

“I- I wanted to talk Virgil. I went to his…” Roman coughed at the pain in his chest. Patton tried to reach out to Remus hoping that he would let his brother go but when Logan’s glare shot his way he dropped his hand and remained still. 

“…I went to his room to talk to him but he wasn’t there. I looked all over for him. Then I…” Roman growled as he locked eyes with Janus, who hadn’t moved from the stove. “…Then I saw him. If anyone would know where Virgil was, he would. So I was just asking Deceit were Virgil was, that’s it.” 

“You are doing nothing of the sort. You’re just saying falsehoods! First, you did not look every where for Virgil because if you did, you would have come to my room. You would have knocked on my door and I would have let you know that Virgil was sleeping in my room with me. Second of all, his name is Janus!” Logan spat as he pointed to the side in the kitchen. Janus had relaxed somewhat since Remus had a hold on his brother, but he looked back to the logical side who said his name. 

He would never dare admit it, but he was grateful for someone sticking up for him. 

“And Janus did not know where Virgil was last night because I did not inform him of such things. Nor would he know because he has been in the kitchen all night long.” Logan kept going and all the sides could see the waves of anger radiating off him. 

“You say you were asking for the location of Virgil, but I say no! No, what you were doing was looking for any excuse to attack your fellow side. Whether you like it or not Janus is here and will be from now on. He is one of us so you no longer get to attack just because you believe him to be our enemy. Now apologize to Janus.” 

The room went quiet as they all waited for Roman to speak. The prince just continued to glare at the snake for a moment or two before he looked away refusing to say a word. 

“Very well.” Logan stepped forward and grabbed the mace’s handle. Remus’s eyes widen in surprise, but he didn’t bother fighting the blue colored side who pulled the mace from Roman’s chest and held it in his hands. “Then go to your room or where ever you need to go to go calm down, and only return when you can sincerely apologize. And do not go to my room to bother Virgil.” 

Roman moved himself away from the wall and touched his chest to lightly heal the damage. He would do a more extensive healing session when he was back in his room. He glared at both Janus and Logan once more before walking away towards the rooms. 

“Remus, I’m sorry to ask but can you go with him?” Logan asked as he held out the mace to the embodiment of intrusive thoughts. 

“Oh, you got it, Lollipop! I’ll do whatever ya say if ya keep talking like that.” Remus giggled as he then turned to follow his brother. He turned back though and licked along Logan’s cheek when he had grabbed his Morningstar mace. “Mmmmm, spicy! Laters dweebs.” 

Once Remus was gone Patton passed Logan a dish cloth which he used to wipe his cheek. Patton took a seat at the kitchen table and dropped his head into his hands. Janus sat across from him but didn’t stop looking at Logan. 

The logical side sighed as he pocketed the cloth then turned to the table. He didn’t sit since he had to get back to his room. “Janus, I can’t apologize for Roman, but I am sorry still. Are you alright?” 

“I’m unharmed. You arrived before any damage could happen. I would like to thank you for stepping in, you didn’t have to do that for me.” Janus admitted as he finally looked away from the logical side. He couldn’t look Logan in the eye while being sincere. 

“As if I would stand by and allow him to attack you without justification. That wasn’t right for him to do that. We’re all angry from what happened but nothing will get solved from fighting each other.” Logan noticed that Patton glanced up at him as if to say something, but he immediately held up his hand. 

“Don’t Patton, I do not want to talk to you just yet. You and I need to talk but not right now. I am still too tired. Now, I’m going back to bed. Virgil and I will most likely be out for dinner but not before.” 

“You never sleep in this late.” Patton said gently. He had turned back to the table to appear smaller. 

“Yes, but Janus has informed Thomas to take a day. Nothing today is important enough to worry about so I am agreeing with Janus that I can be selfish for just the day. I’m going to get my full 7 hours of sleep just at a different time than I usually do. And with that I’m done, I will see you both later.” Logan immediately turned away and went to his room. 

Once he was back at his door, he checked it to make sure that no one had tried to get in. The knob was still locked so it seemed that it hadn’t been bothered. He chanced a glance at the Imagination door down the hall but it wasn’t as if he would be able to tell if Remus and Roman were in there or in Roman’s room. 

He sighed as he dropped those thoughts. Sleep needed to come first. He unlocked his door and smiled as he noticed Virgil still wrapped in his blankets. He gently closed his door and moved to his bed. Once he got his remaining sleeping hours he would focus on what needed to be done. 

TBC~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where I want this to go so I’m sorry this is taking so long to update. Sorry everyone, alright be safe and I hope you have enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Bold words are Janus Lies, this is Post Putting Others First, also Remus is OC because I barely understand on how to write him as a character so I apologize. Logan is also a little OC in this because I love him as a more older protective brother of Virgil.
> 
> Relationships: Nods to Past OctoSpider, aka Remus x Virgil, SnakeSpider aka Janus x Virgil. Also this isn’t a SpiderLolli aka Logan x Virgil but if you see it that way I do not mind.

_“Why did you force him to leave?”_ Logan thought back to his conversation with Janus the other night. He crossed his room to his bed and once he was laying down he made sure Virgil was still asleep. The purple side hadn’t stirred and in the low light looked just a little bit better. 

Logan was sure sleep wouldn’t solve all their problems but it was a good start to recuperating after all that has happened. 

“He needed to leave us, out of any of us, Virgil was the best choice.” Janus replied when they had been talking. Logan recalled the full discussion as he tried to fall back asleep himself. 

Janus had looked away from Logan as he had answered almost as if he was recalling the memory of forcing Anxiety to leave. 

“Expand upon your statement.” Logan ignored the temptation to look where Janus was looking, he would never see what the snake was seeing. 

“I had been watching you three and I had seen how Thomas was doing. Thomas needed to start understanding that we were a part of him just as much as you all were. I knew if I sent myself or Remus or any of the others, Thomas would immediately reject us and nothing would have been gained. Now if I sent Virgil, we had a chance.

“We would at least have a shot. Virgil is scary but is also kind and honest. It would take time but if any of us was ever going to be accepted by Thomas then it would be Virgil. Besides, I’m quite sure you and I share the same thoughts on this, Virgil was never one hundred percent one of us.” 

“And yet he’s not 100% us all well.” Logic added in agreement. Ever since they had been acquainted with Virgil, Logan always believed that the purple side was never one or the other. 

“Exactly. Anyways, so about a month before that video he first showed himself in was when I forced him to leave. I locked him out of our common area and his room. We fought, as you can imagine, since he was terrified of facing Thomas alone. I didn’t give him a choice.” Janus confessed with a sigh, his fists clenched harshly. As much as his actions were necessary at the time, the memories were still painful to recall. The horrible things they had said to each other, the lies, the screams, not to mention Virgil’s face as he walked through the door to the light side. 

It haunted Janus to this day. 

“Wait, his room?” Logan exclaimed in astonishment. “You can do that?” 

“Only while it was in our territory, once his room was moved I had no power over it.” 

“Did you keep him locked out of his room until his acceptance video?” Logan had questioned with a partial growl. He was surprised at the surge of emotion that washed over him but at the same time he overlooked it to focus on the conversation in the moment. 

“No, of course not!” Janus answered with a glare. He didn’t appreciate that Logan would think that he was that cruel. “I unlocked it after that “superwomen” video, nor did I ever lock it again.” 

“But still between that video and the time that you forced out of him home, Virgil had no where to go, no where to sleep?” 

“I…” Janus tried to bring up a defense, but he fell silent. They both knew the truth. There was no defense for what Janus had done. 

“Also, does Virgil understand that you basically used him to get to Thomas? Does he even realize that he was just a stepping stone for you to walk all over so that you could finally one day stand before us and let Thomas knew you existed?” Logan was now fully snarling at the snake. His own hands were clutching the table. 

If his hands weren’t holding onto something, he was sure he would have punched the snake side of Janus without hesitation. The Logical side never knew what to do when he was feeling emotions, but he never disregarded his protectiveness for the others. Despite knowing that releasing his anger would solve nothing, the waves of anger boiling within him was getting harder and harder to snub.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Janus defended himself with a mean grimace. 

“No!” Logan now shouted with his own glare. “That is exactly what you did!” 

“Alright, I used him! I used him for our gain. Not only for both ours but for Remus as well. I did it so that we could survive. If I hadn’t done it the three of us would still be ignored by Thomas and you lot! Thomas would have fallen into a mental health crisis years ago. You three needed Virgil for balance, so even if what I did was wrong, that’s between Virgil and myself. I did what I did because it needed to be done. You couldn’t possible understand that.” 

“Now who is telling lies! I’m Logic, Janus, make me understand.” Janus’s scowl morphed into a glare which hardened at the mention of lies. He was getting sick and tired of Logan matching his banter. 

“Then think about it, Logan! There were three of you at the time. You are a version of Thomas’s selfishness, but Patton and Roman are in a sense a form of Thomas’s selflessness.” 

“But Roman is Thomas’s hopes and dreams, those are more selfish than selfless.” 

“Don’t interrupt me! I know you know how that feels.” Janus didn’t smirk as Logan flinched back at the harsh words. The snake knew that was a low blow but for now he continued on. “Now yes, Roman is hopes and dreams but those mainly come from the heart, which means Patton would hold more control over the prince than you could. Plus Roman was more likely to agree with Patton on any front. 

“You all needed Virgil. Virgil is a form of selfishness so with him it would be two selfish vs selfless. With Virgil by your side, I knew that he would be alright until either I or Remus had to step in. Then it especially worked out because you made peace with Anxiety before the others.” 

Logan wanted to argue but he took a second to contemplate what Janus had explained. Truly Patton had made the first bridge with Virgil, but that was just Patton seeing a hurting child and taking him in with open arms. But with him and Logan it had been different. They actually had came to an understanding with one another, being able to see eye to eye. 

Virgil could say mean things, but he said them out of fear and always apologized to Logan off camera. He had grown real close with Virgil and they could always go to each other if they needed each other. Janus was correct in a way. Virgil always wanted to protect Thomas. He wanted to make sure that Thomas came first. That was a form of selfishness. 

Just as he was. 

“I …I see what your saying.” Logan finally said. His anger receded and he leaned back into his chair. He really should get to bed as well, Virgil needed him. 

“I don’t agree with your methods. I had wished you didn’t put Virgil through all that but I can now understand what you were doing. For now, I’m going to bed. You should as well. Goodnight, Janus.” Logic had left the common area with that and gone back to his room. 

As he came back to the present, he ran his hand gently over Virgil’s forehead to move back his bangs. He squeezed Virgil closer to him and sighed. He didn’t want to think about how long Virgil was alone and without a warm bed. 

He must have felt so alone. 

“I got you, Virgil. I’m here for you.” Logan whispered knowing that Virgil wouldn’t understand what he was saying while being unconscious. But saying it made him feel better. It was like an non-communicated promise to Anxiety that he would always be there for him if he was needed. 

~

“Lo…” Virgil groaned as he started to wake up. He couldn’t tell the time but he could somewhat feel that it must be later in the afternoon. 

Logan moaned a little bit but started waking up as well. The logical side realized how tightly he was clinging to Virgil. He quickly let go so that Anxiety could have some space to breath. “Apologies, Virg. You alright? How did you sleep?” 

“I’m okay….um….I really like your bed…” Virg admitted only to then blush as he realized he had said that aloud. Logan smiled gently happy that Virgil was able to say that to him despite being embarrassed. 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable here. Let me check the time.” Logan rolled over to get his glasses and see his clock. “It’s nearly 6. I told Patton we might come down for dinner, how do you feel about that? You must be hungry.” 

Virgil actually clung to him a little tighter and quickly shook his head. “I …I am hungry but I …I don’t want to …to leave the room. If I do I might…I don’t want to see…” 

“Shh…easy…” Logan gently added as he hugged Virgil too and comfortably stroked his back. “It’s alright. If you don’t want to leave, I won’t force you. Stay here as long as you wish, alright? I’ll go and get us some food and will bring it back here. Why don’t you get some more sleep? I know you wish to sleep longer than the rest of us.” 

“Logan…” Virg said before Logic could get up. “I’m sorry, for what I said during that video…about choking you… I was just so scared and I … to think that Remus might show up…I know that’s no excuse and I took it out on you…and I’m just sorry…I always take my anger on you and it isn’t right…I’m sorry…” 

“Virgil.” Logan started and waited to make sure Anxiety was looking at him. “I thank you for saying that. I understand and I forgive you. I know you were just frightened, and that was reasonable at the time. It’s alright.” 

Virgil nodded in agreement before letting Logan get up. Logic took a second to fix up his hair and straighten his clothes before moving over to the door. This time he wouldn’t take as long and leave Virgil alone as he did before. He looked back over to the bed seeing said side cuddle his pillow most likely because it was still warm and held Logan’s smell. He left his bedroom with a smile. 

“Hey, Nerdy Wolverine!” 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where I want this to go so I’m sorry this is taking so long to update. Sorry everyone, alright be safe and I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
